


The one where Steve gets jealous and Tony doesn't notice

by Stark616



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha Stephen, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Magic, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Peter Quill, Omega Rocket, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Yondu Udonta, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Tony is driving Steve insane and Doctor Strange is definitely not helping.ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER, HAHAHA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the request for jealous Steve!! 
> 
> Hope you like it ;)

Tony is a stubborn omega, he knows that.  _ Everyone _ knows that. But it still bothers him to the core. He flirts, with  _ everyone _ and everything. To him it’s as natural as breathing. And Steve was starting to think they actually had a  _ thing _ going on, until  _ he _ showed up. And by  _ ‘he’ _ , he means Stephen Strange.

 

“Punk, you’ve got to calm down. You’re gonna start scaring people with that look.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Steve growls, his throat raw from all the yelling he had given to his punching bag (now known as  _ Steph _ ).

 

“The guy’s just trying to be nice. Anyway, you and Tony aren’t even bonded. He can do whatever he wants,” Bucky says with a shrug

 

Sadly, it’s true. Tony and him aren’t and haven’t bonded in any way (other than cuddling a couple of times when Tony was beyond drunk and hugging when Tony apparently ‘felt like it’). 

 

“Does being nice include bringing him flowers? Because that doesn’t seem like a friendship thing anymore,” Steve replies as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

Bucky shrugs again, “Stevie, it’s not like he claimed him or anything. They’re  _ flowers.” _

 

The thought of the sorcerer claiming Tony makes his blood boil. 

 

“Flowers that could eventually lead to claiming,” he says motioning to the pair walking through the lawn.

 

Bucky smirks. “Since when did you get all crazy possessive?”

 

“Since  _ he  _ showed up,” Steve sighs in embarrassment. He doesn’t like being like this, honestly. His inner alpha keeps screaming  _ mine, mine,  _ **_mine_ ** and there isn’t anything he can really do about it. If Strange had just stayed wherever he had come from, none of this would be happening. 

 

“Well, if you really want to do something about it, then tell him.”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“That you, you know,  _ have feelings for him _ .”

 

Steve flushes, “No way.”

 

“Oh, now you’re scared?”

 

“No,” he growls running his hand through his hair. “I just don’t think it’s a very good idea, Buck. Tony was probably just flirting with me this whole time out of pity.”

 

“Pity or not, you’ll never know unless you try,” Bucky says cockly. “Just give it a shot.”

 

“I said no-”  

 

His gaze slowly moves back to the two other teens. Oh, son of a _motherfucking_ gun. How the hell didn’t he notice that they were-   _holding hands_ - _?!_

 

“I’m giving it a shot,” he chokes out, feeling his instincts rise up to the brim. His heart hammers against his chest and his throat dries to a point that he feels like he might throw up right then and there.

 

Stephen Strange is going down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries harder, Bucky is an ass, and Tony gets stuck in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people seemed to like it so much, here's chapter two.
> 
> Enjoy ;O

 

To top a sorcerer you have to have strategy. And both being Alphas, that’s a pretty hard thing to do.

 

First, he tried flowers, and somehow ended up sending the omega to the nurse's office. Apparently, Tony’s allergic to daffodils.

 

“It’s fine Steve,” Tony assured as he covered his nose with hand. “M’ totally fine.”

 

“You’re face is all red,” Steve squawked, his stomach turning at how pained the omega looked.

 

“Just an allergic reaction,” Tony slurred as he rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s not just an allergic reaction,” Strange, who had insisted he come with Steve to the infirmary, scolded. “You could have been very sick if those flowers were around you for longer.”

 

“I-” Steve swallowed  down his argument and pinned his hands to his sides in defeat. So much for flowers.

  


Strange 1, Steve _0._

  


 

 

Then he tried a wedding wreath. A _wedding_ wreath made of flowers he didn’t know was a wedding wreath until it was sitting in Tony’s hands.

 

“A, a wedding wreath?”

 

Steve frowns. “What-”

 

“You got him a wedding wreath!” Janet squeals and snatches it from the omega’s hands. “Oh my gosh this is _adorable_! This has to go on my blog!”

 

Steve flushes. It can’t be a wedding wreath, Buck said it was a flower _crown_. But then again, he had burst out laughing when Steve had left…

 

That bastard.

 

“I- here let me take it back,” he says ( _pleads)_ but before he can even get his hands on it, the beta plops it on Tony’s head.

 

“Janet!” Tony whines and moves his hands to take it off. He must have noticed how predatory Steve must look because he stops in his tracks and gulps. “Uh, Steve?”

 

The alpha swallows down his groan and watches attentively as the omega’s face flushes a pretty shade of red. _Fuck._ And then everything finally seems to be going his way. He takes a small step forward, leaning his head until his face is inches away from Tony’s. He can smell him, that warm musky scent that sets him off every time, the scent that makes him want to bundle Tony up in his arms and just _keep_ him there.

 

It’s over as soon as it begins.

 

“Tony, _Steve_?”

 

Oh, he’s going to end up ripping off every single piece of hair on that guys face.

 

“Stephen!” Tony beams, forgetting the wreath as he stands to hug the taller teen. “I was looking all over for you!”

 

“I’m sorry, Anthony,” Stephen chuckles as his hands slowly creep around Tony’s waist. “I was in the restroom.”

 

Steve feels his breath stutter in his chest, the feeling of ripping the other alpha’s throat out even _stronger._ He has to get out of here.

 

He doesn’t even bother pick up the pile of flowers on the ground and runs towards the other side of the lawn as fast as he can.

 

Strange 2, Steve _zilch._

  
  
  
  


The next morning he sets his alarm for seven o'clock. Today’s the day he really changes things. Today is _the_ day.

 

“Rise and shine, bastard.”

 

“Bastard? That’s new,” Bucky says as he yawns. “Since when do you wake up this early? You’re always out of here before six.”

 

“Fresh start,” Steve explains. He slips his hands through the sleeves of his jacket, hand still sore from all the _extra_ training he had done after witnessing a certain sorcerer holding Tony’s hand for the second time. “And extra sleep are a great combination. I need all the energy I can get.”

 

Bucky smirks. “Proposing today?”

 

The blonde alpha rolls his eyes but flushes anyway. “No.”

 

“Then I’m not interested,” the other alpha says, rolling back on his side. “Wake me up when you actually do something interesting.”

 

“Fine,” Steve spits as he grabs his bag from the floor. No offense to Buck, but he’s really not the person he wants to deal with right now. It’s flattering how he actually _woke up_ and that’s really all the encouragement he needs. “I will.”

 

“Great,” Buck mumbles. He raises a thumb from his corner of the room and then he’s snoring again.

 

“Yeah-,” Steve sighs and grabs a little box from his desk. “ _-great_.”

  
  
  
  


“He’s _what?!”_

 

“Out with Stephen and Janet, they got the day off,” Natasha says popping her gum. “Why are you so surprised? They’re like their own freaking trio now.”

 

So much for a perfect start.

 

“Do- do you know where they are?” Steve stutters, his hands fidgeting uncontrollably in his pockets. His inner alpha growls at the thought of them being alone, but at least Janet is with them.

 

“Nope,” Natasha says offering a small grin. “No idea.”

 

“ _Shit,”_ Steve says. He doesn’t care if he’s not supposed to curse because this is complete _shit, absolute shit._ This day can’t possibly get any worse.

 

“ _Steve_!”

 

Steve whirls around to the voice and his stomach lurches. Janet.

 

“Steve,” she says desperately, her eyes glazed in worry. “Steve you have to come quick.”

 

“Why?” Steve asks and then it hits him.

 

“Is something wrong with Tony? Please tell me nothing’s wrong with Tony-”

 

Janet shakes her head. “Tony- his, his suppressants stopped working and when we were out- he, _he-”_

 

Steve feels himself shake. “He _what_?”

 

“He’s in _heat.”_

 

Oh, boy.

  


 

 

Bonus:

 

“Stop it, Janet.” Tony feels himself flush at the attention.

 

“But you look so cute,” she says as she takes _another_ picture. “Blue really does suit you, you know.”

 

“I know,” he says as he shrugs, hands reaching up to touch the wreath again. It might be made out of tacky plastic, but it still has the alpha's scent smothering it.

 

“So, how does it feel? Mr. _Rogers,”_ Janet teases.

 

Tony feels himself flush again and plays with the latch on his gauntlet. “It, it feels pretty good.” He takes the wreath out off of his head and sniffs it again.

  
_Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and requests (as well as feedback) are love. 
> 
> Make sure to comment what you think and wish me luck for tomorrow's finals!!
> 
> If you want more, there'll be more.
> 
> -Anderson ;O


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets worse, Steve and Stephen fight, and Bucky saves the day.

  
  
  


He knows he’s stubborn. Even Jarvis mentions it at least once a day, and being an omega makes the whole situation even worse.

 

Having two alphas fighting for him at the same time also helps worsen everything.

 

“Tony Stark, an _O_ ,” Fury says amusingly as he leans back on his desk. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“You prick,” he whines, face burning in anger and shame. “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can embarrass me in front of everyone.”

 

Fury scoffs. “Everyone? Stark, there’s only two other people in this room. I’m pretty sure no one’s going to know about your little _accident.”_

 

“Well if you know than practically the whole school already knows,” Tony mutters to himself. The _accident_ itself wasn’t even his fault. He knows it’s totally natural to have a heat earlier than expected, _and_ sometimes having your suppressants fail on you, but Stephen is really the one to blame. His stupid alpha smell, alpha _voice-_

 

The memory of it makes another wave of slick coat the inside of his thighs.

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

“Fuck indeed. Steve should be here soon to escort you to your dorm. Don’t worry about us jumping you, we’ve been trained for these types of situations.”

 

He doesn’t hear the rest of what Fury says. All he can focus on is the fact that _Steve_ is coming. His _alpha-_ Wait, no, not alpha. If Steve thinks of him as _something_ it’s most likely his friend. But the thought of Steve either way, makes his legs tremble and his eyes gloss over.

 

He needs _Steve._

 

As if right on cue, Steve bursts through the doors right then and there.

 

“I’m here,” he pants, hair wet with sweat. “Tony, are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay-”

 

The omega tries to hold in his moan at the sight of the blonde alpha, but fails miserably. “ _S-steve_!”

 

Steve’s eyes darken instantly, dilating to a point that shouldn't even be possible. His mouth forms something feral and he turns around harshly to growl at the other alpha and betas in the room, who put their hands up in a sort of surrender.

 

“He’s all yours, Rogers,” Fury says gently. “Just please don’t have sex with him in my office. Anywhere _but_ here.”

 

“Will do,” Steve says gruffly and he takes a cautious step towards Tony.

 

“Please,” Tony whimpers, not caring anymore if he’s embarrassing himself in front of Fury. “I need you, _please.”_

 

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve whispers quickly as he slips his around the omega pressing him against his chest. “Let’s get you to my dorm.”

 

His dorm. _Steve’s_ dorm. Fuck, he must be in a dream because Steve has never let him in his room before. He’s always making up dumb excuses not to let him in there and saying that he probably won’t like it because of how messy it is, but if it smells like Steve then he honestly doesn’t give a shit.

 

He distracts himself by pressing his face to the alpha's shirt and inhaling his scent: Dog Tags and pine.

 

“Steven.”

 

Tony tenses and stifles another whimper. Stephen. He hears Steve growl, low and menacing, and then he’s being held tighter.

 

“ _Strange_.”

 

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” Stephen asks. Tony can hear him coming closer and the thought of the two alphas fighting while he’s in heat makes his brain haze even more.

 

“My dorm,” Steve says. “I’m taking him to my dorm. Now can you _please_ get out of the way?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that captain,” Stephen prompts. “Leaving an alpha and an omega alone in one room doesn’t sound like a good combination.”

 

“He needs me,” Steve says harshly. “And I don’t plan on leaving him, so _move.”_

 

Stephen chuckles darkly. “Move so you can go and claim the poor omega? Never. Tony needs someone who can _help him_ , Rogers. Get that through your thick head.”

 

Tony whines at the tension in the air and the footsteps that were starting to fade are getting louder.

 

“What makes you think I can’t help him?” Steve growls. “I’ve known Tony way longer than you. I know what he needs.”

 

“Do you? Or do you just assume he needs what you think he needs?”

 

“Steve,” Tony whimpers as he thrusts up into nothing. “Steve, it _hurts_.”

 

“I know sweetheart, I’ll make you feel better soon,” Steve whispers, looking down at him briefly before turning back to the other alpha. “I don’t have time for this, Strange. Please move or I’ll _make_ you move.”

“Again, no can do, captain.”

 

He needs an alpha right now or he’ll die. Maybe not _die_ but everything feels so _hot_ that it feels like he’s going to actually die.

 

“Alpha,” he slurs, rolling the word on his tongue. “I _need_.”

 

Steve’s chest rumbles slightly but the alpha doesn’t respond.

 

“ _Steve, please!!”_ He sobs and grabs the hem of the blonde’s shirt, seeking some sort of hook. Another wave of slick practically shoots out of him, his jeans turning a darker shade of blue at the wetness.

 

“Stephen, move,” Steve hisses.

 

“Give him to me,” Stephen says as if it weren’t such a big deal. “If you give him to me, then I will move.”

 

“He’s mine,” Steve says and then he’s walking closer to the other voice. “And I warned you.”

 

But before either alpha can move, the hall echoes with a loud _clang_ and a thud. 

 

“There, I took care of ‘em for you. Now go, Steve!!”

 

 _Barnes_. At least, he thinks it’s Barnes.

 

“Thanks Buck,” Steve sighs desperately.

 

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony tries again and thrusts his hips up against the alpha’s arm.

 

Steve blinks down at him, realization hitting him like a freight train. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you somewhere safe.” He finishes his sentence with a pant and brings Tony even closer.  “You won’t be in pain for any longer.”

  
And Tony doesn't doubt those words even for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get saucy. That's pretty much it, except there's a touch of Quill.

“ _ Tony _ .”

 

Another whine, nails scratching down his back with a promise. Steve swallows down a groan as he grabs both of the omegas wrists in his left hand. “Tony, listen to me.”

 

“ _ Listening, _ ” Tony whines loudly, hips stuttering against the alpha’s knee. “ _ M’ listening _ .”

 

He isn’t listening. The omega’s too desperate to get off. Knowing Tony, he probably can’t even  _ think _ straight at the moment. 

 

“Tony,” Steve says again trying to sound somewhat harsh. “You need to listen to me, please.” It’s hard for him to even  _ try  _  to get Tony to stop-- the smell of heat in the air is practically setting all of his instincts on the highest setting possible. 

 

The omega lets out a frustrated noise, his hips stuttering again against Steve’s now soaking knee. The slick bleeding through his jeans makes the alpha growl and tighten his grip on the omega’s wrists even more. He has to do something  _ now. _

 

“Tony before we go any farther I need to make sure you’re okay with this,” Steve manages to choke out through the thick scent of  _ Tony.  _ “I need you to assure me this is--  _ fuck--  _ that this is okay.”

 

The omega doesn’t answer. Instead he rolls his hips downward again, his slick making a loud squelching noise in the process. It’s almost enough to break Steve’s resolve,  _ almost. _ But then he remembers something from health class, a way to make omegas submit or better yet--  _ listen _ . It’ll either calm Tony down or arouse him even further.

 

With a sigh, Steve lets his head drop down to the skin between the omega’s shoulder and jaw. His scent gland, pink and swollen from the heat, seems to brighten in color when Steve's blows experimentally on it. Tony whines at that, his hips rutting against Steve’s knee to a point that the alpha can only hear the noise of  _ slick _ . His inner alpha growls. Since he doesn’t want to hurt Tony he decides to lick at the skin first, tiny kittenish licks that make the omega on top of him stiffen and his thrusts weaken. Satisfied with the results, Steve gives it one last lick before biting down hard-- just enough that it doesn't break any skin but enough that Tony stops everything that he’s doing, moaning loudly as he stiffens up like a board.

 

“ _ Steve, oh fuck, alpha I’m gonna-” _

 

“That’s it Tony, get the edge off for me,” Steve reassures as he bites down again. The only way to talk to Tony now is if he isn’t as desperate. “Such a good boy for me.” 

 

Like a button being pushed, Tony comes on the spot-- back arching taught like a bow and lips opening on a scream. The sight itself almost makes Steve come too but instead he bites down harder on the billionaire’s neck, hips rutting upwards to help Tony ride off the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a couple more broken moans from the genius in his lap, Steve pulls away to look the omega in the face. 

 

“Tony, are you sure about this?” He pants, growling at the omega’s dazed look. 

 

Tony swallows a couple of times, eyes glazing over some more and he nods quickly. “Yeah, _yeah_. Please Steve, I- I don’t think I can hold back for much longer. I need,   _holy_ _shit_ , I _need-_!”

  
  


Steve groans at that and lets go of Tony’s wrists. The omegas arms immediately make their way around the alpha's neck, hugging him close as he whines again. The smell of slick and heat are even stronger now, rushing up Steve’s nose like a drug. They don’t have condoms  _ or _ lube, not that they need lube because Tony’s slick is more than enough to make things smooth. But they do need condoms: that’s what matters. No condoms? Most likely a pregnant Tony, a  _ teenage _ pregnant Tony. And well, Steve swallows down another groan, that would be a problem for most people. 

 

“Steve,” Tony whispers as he starts moving again. “Stop  _ thinking _ .”

 

He would if he could, but they need protection. No protection means no sex. 

 

“I,” Steve starts, his own tongue burning at what he was about to say. “ _ We _ can’t do this right now, Tony. We don’t have any condoms. You could-” He lets out a moan when Tony nibbles on his jaw. “-get  _ pregnant. _ ”

 

“Who cares?” Tony says, smirk playing at his lips as he looks the alpha in the eye. 

 

Steve growls, eyes narrowing at the omega’s obvious ignorance. “ _ I _ care, Tony. And I’m sure you will too when you aren’t in heat anymore and have a pregnancy test with a positive sign plastered on it in your hand.”

 

Tony’s smirk doesn’t falter at all, instead it widens in size and the omega leans forward, rutting hard against Steve’s knee again. Steve bites down hard on the omega’s neck again only to have Tony go even faster. 

 

“You’re impossible,” he groans as his head falls forward on the billionaire’s shoulder. “I really should send you to the infirmary again.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Tony teases. His hips move even  _ faster,  _ slick puddling under them. “Admit it.”

 

He wouldn’t even if his life depended on it. Strange would take Tony for sure. And that’s the reason why they’re practically together now. As if on cue, there’s a loud spark coming from beside them.

 

_ “Holy shit!”  _ Tony squeaks as he jolts up in Steve’s lap, legs spasming in surprise. The scent of heat in the air mixes with the bitter scent of omega in distress, making the alpha’s nostrils flare. Steve forces himself to breath and looks beside them cautiously. What he sees almost makes him burst out laughing. 

 

A condom and a note.

 

“Is that a..?”

 

“I think it is,” Steve says slowly as he reaches towards the object. The pink condom wrapper in his hand stretches when he pulls at it with his fingers. Under it, is a note written in messy pen. He recognized the handwriting so fast his vision goes red.  _ Strange. _

  
  


 

 

 

_ Steven,  _

 

_ Here is something I know both of you will need. I don’t want the omega pregnant with your child, since I expect you to only be helping him. I will leave you to your business and hope Anthony feels better soon. Do not get any ideas, Steven. I am only doing this for the sake of my possible, future omega. _

 

_ Your not-so-friend, Stephen Strange. _

 

 

 

Once his eyes finish skimming the page he rips it up in pieces-- not letting Tony even get a glimpse of what was written. The alpha rips the condom package open too to make sure there isn’t anything wrong with it. It looks untouched. He can worry about everything else written on the paper later.

 

“ _ Steve _ .”

 

The voice makes his eyes snap away from the condom and back to the writhing omega on his lap. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .”

 

Tony laughs, voice hitching when Steve wraps on his arms around his waist. “Finally going to do something, big guy?”

 

Steve nods quickly. “Yeah, sorry sweetheart. I just needed to, to check something.” 

 

The omega nods in return and stands abruptly to pull his wet jeans off. The smell of slick floods Steve’s mouth and nose. Tony’s underwear is practically  _ see-through _ now. 

 

“Come and get it,  _ alpha _ ,” the brunette breaths, hands curling at the hem of his boxers.

 

Steve has never moved so fast before in his life. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Kidnap him? You sure?”

 

“I am positively sure, Quill,” Stephen growls as he taps impatiently on the desk with his pen. “This needs to be done quickly and  _ discreetly.” _

 

Peter grins. “Oh I can do  _ that. _ Count on me, Strange.”

 

“I don’t count on you,” Stephen sighs calmly. The young guardian was his last and only choice. He would do it himself, but he has a reputation to keep. “But I expect you to do your job.”

 

“Sure,” the other teen says as he rolls his eyes. “Can I ask Gamora too? She’s  _ great  _ at these types of things, I know from experience.” The teen finishes his sentence with a shudder.

 

“Do what you want. I just want Steve out of the picture  _ tomorrow.  _ Understood?”

 

“ _ Totally _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket isn't a raccoon but Yondu's totally Peter's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched GOTG volume 2, this may contain spoilers. Feel free to rant with me on how much feels the movie had in the comments. I welcome everyone to cry with me.
> 
> \--- Anderson ;O

“Yondu-”

 

“M’ serious kid, you can’t just kidnap Cap’n  _ fricking _ America. That guy ain’t a shrimp y’ know.”

 

“ _ Dad-” _

 

“You’ll probably come home with a bloody  _ everything _ . You know m’ bad at bandaging things up. I could hardly handle those damn paper cuts you kept getting in that art class of yours last year.”

 

Peter groans. This is definitely the last time he tells the blue-skinned adult about his plans. Yondu’s usually pretty chill with these sort of things but  _ apparently _ the young Quill can’t handle a tall blonde soldier. (Did he mention he’s battled  _ aliens _ before?!) Anyway, he won’t be doing everything alone-- he’s got Gamora, after all. “I  _ promise _ I won’t come home bleeding. Well, I promise I won’t come home covered in blood. That’s the least I can do.”

 

“Just be careful,” Yondu mutters. “Or I’ll kill ya myself.”

 

“So kind,” Peter sighs as he wraps an arm around the man's shoulder. “Chin up, dad. I’ll be fine.”

 

“I know.  _ That’s  _ what worries me.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me get this straight. You plan on  _ kidnapping _ Steve fucking  _ Rogers _ and somehow live?!”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan. Seriously, what is it that’s so hard to understand?” Peter exclaims as he tosses his hands upwards in anger. 

 

Rocket snickers. “You sure are stupid. Steve Rogers is a soldier from WW1, dude. You think putting him in a sack and carrying him off is gonna work?”

 

“That  _ is  _ a pretty stupid plan,” Drax says. He puts his hands up in front of his chest. “No offense.”

 

“Lot’s taken. But thank you for that,” Peter groans. Okay, first  _ Yondu _ and now practically everyone on his team? Not cool. Totally not how he was expecting things to go. Gamora probably doesn’t agree either-- but she’s too rude to him to actually warn him that’s he’s going to end up either dead or on the very edge. “Rocket you’re just mad I didn’t invite you and Drax you agree with anything that raccoon says.”

 

Rocket snarls. “I am  _ not  _ a raccoon. Anyways, I have plans with Groot this afternoon. Can’t just cancel on ‘im.”

 

“I just go to Rocket for advice. My life doesn’t depend on him, Quill,” Drax mutters as he pats the hissing animal on the back. Rocket slaps his hand away and huffs. “See? He’s got the face  _ and  _ the attitude of a perfect advice-giving person or,  _ er, _ raccoon.”

 

_ “I ain’t a raccoon!” _

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

By the time their ‘shenanigans’ were over, Tony was practically covered in sweat and  _ other _ bodily fluids. Not that he minded, of course, because the heat was still making it hard to think about anything and anyone other than Steve.

“We should get you washed up,” the blonde mutters against his lips. Steve’s lips, other than his chest and his oh so perfect buttox, are Tony’s favorite things about the soldier. 

 

Tony grins and lets his lips purse so that he can get another taste of the alpha’s mouth. “Too lazy, but you can try.”

 

“I should,” Steve says as he rolls his eyes. “And I would, but like you said,  _ too lazy _ .”

 

“Har  _ har. _ ”

 

Steve grins despite himself. This is the moment he’s been imagining since the moment he laid his eyes on the genius. Not having him covered in well,  _ stuff _ , of course, but having him by his side. However, like in every movie and book that Steve has catched up on -- there  _ has _ to be something or someone in the way. In this case that some _ one _ is Stephen Strange. He knows he shouldn’t ask Tony any serious questions because of his state, but there probably won’t be any other moment where the blonde  _ can _ . 

 

“Tony,” he starts. “What do you think of Stephen?”

 

The billionaire frowns. “Uh, what?”

 

“Stephen. Stephen Strange.”

 

“The one with the cape?”

 

Oh gosh. Steve runs his hand through the brunette’s curls and hums. “Yes. The one with the cape.” Heats are supposed to affect omega’s in certain ways, but he’s pretty sure memory isn’t one of them. 

 

“He’s tall, wears boots, uh, did we mention he has a cape..?”

 

“Yes, Tony. And I meant what you think of him as a  _ person _ .”

 

“So what you’re asking is if I like him?” Tony asks, lower lip caught between his teeth. If it were any other day Tony would have probably been smirking. “I do like him. We’re friends,  _ surprisingly _ .”

 

“So you don’t think of him as anything else?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“And you don’t think he might ever  _ be _ anything else?”

 

“No. Now stop it with all the damn questions, Rogers,” Tony whines. The omega rolls over to end of the bed, tumbling to the ground before Steve can grab onto him. There’s a loud  _ oof  _ and then a long stream of curses that can only mean the genius probably landed on something other than his face. 

 

“Are you alright?” Steve asks hurriedly as he peeks over the sheets. 

 

Tony, now red in the face, shakes his head. “I -- _ fuck, fuck, fuck-- _ landed on my ass,” Tony practically yells. He has his hands rubbing his backside and his face scrunches up in a painful looking wince. “Sheesh, Steve. How hard  _ did _ you go last night?”

 

“He probably went  _ too _ far for both of our liking. That image is kind of hard to get out of your head ya know.”

 

When Steve throws a punch behind him, he’s pretty sure it’s Strange. It couldn’t be anyone else because  _ one _ , Bucky isn’t even at the academy today and  _ two _ , he locked every single entrance in his room. If someone somehow managed to get in, it had to be with a key or through teleportation.  He realizes it isn’t Stephen when his hand ends up hitting the wall. 

 

“Dude, I’m down here.”

 

Oh, the alpha looks down and almost screams. A raccoon. A  _ talking _ raccoon with guns in his paws. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Steve growls after he recollects himself. The raccoon thing grins instead of answering and steps forwards. “Answer me!”

 

“I’m not supposed to talk. Apparently, I’m the ‘ _ distraction’,  _ “ the small creature says. “I got this job last minute, see. Because my douche tree friend decided to cancel on me. We were gonna see a movie.” The raccoon cocks his head and moves around the bed to where Tony is. Steve feels that he should throw the creature against the wall, but he’s never been the one to hurt animals-- even if they talk. “You must be Tony Stark, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony responds with a flush. The younger teen scrambles to cover himself with the blanket he had tugged to the floor. “That’s me.”

 

“Looks like you two were having some fun,” the raccoon points out. “Too bad I’ll have to end that though.” And with that the small animal presses a button on the side of his weapon. Music,  _ extremely _ loud music, fill up the room.

 

_ I can’t stop this feelin’. _

 

“Make it stop!!” Tony screams. The omega somehow manages to roll under the bed, protected by layers of sheets and pillows, Steve’s inner alpha hums and he forces himself to defend his mate. He kicks the raccoon in the face and grins as he watched it hiss in pain. 

 

_ Deep inside of me!! _

 

“Hey, that isn’t very nice!”

 

Another voice. Steve groans and looks up hoping not to see another small animal. What he sees is worse though because instead of being a two feet tall raccoon- there’s a five foot tall teen with a weird mask that’s clearly an alpha. 

 

“ ‘bout time you got here, Quill! This guy sure is nuts!” 

 

“I-- wait a second, who are  _ you?”  _ Steve yells as he kicks the raccoon again to get it to shut up. 

 

The other teen, still in the air, smiles. “Name’s Pete, Peter Quill. You may have seen me and my buds on tv. We’re known for saving the galaxy and guarding it too.”

 

“And guess what you douche?” The raccoon asks after it kicks Steve in the shin. “You ain’t freakin’ welcome to our team either.” 

 

Steve wants to say something but before he can he’s punched in the face and sprayed with a purple substance. The last thing he manages to hear is “ _ Hooked on a feelin’ “  _ and his omega screaming his name.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP I FINALLY UPDATED. PLEASE DON"T KILL OR ATTACK ME. YOU ALL KNEW I WOULD EVENTUALLY BE BACK, HAHA. COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY AND SO DOES YOUR LOVE. LIKE I SAID, FEEL FREE TO RANT BELOW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange gets his way, Rocket remembers something, and Drax finds another reason why he always goes to the guy for advice.

“You sure are a beauty, Mr. Stark.”

 

Rocket hits him over the head so hard Peter’s tongue starts to bleed. “Don’t say that you idiot! That ain’t your omega.”

 

“He isn’t Strange’s omega either,” Peter points out with a wince. “And here we are.”

 

“That’s true.” Rocket admits and smoothens out the patch of fur on his stomach. He feels bad for the omega, being an omega himself. He knows what it’s like being pushed around. The scientist that created him made sure to let him know that he would never be respected and that his opinion would never be included simply because he was of lower status. Tony surely must have it the same way somehow. The thought makes him remember something. “What’re we gonna do with him anyway? Just bring him to Strange and let ‘em have his way? Last time I checked we weren’t like that.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen in horror behind his mask. “I didn’t think about in  _ that _ way. Strange seems like a nice guy, to be honest.”

 

“Everyone seems nice at first,” Gamora says from Tony’s side. She had helped him into some new clothes: an over-sized shirt that was obviously not his own and a pair of jeans. She’s the only one that Tony had given permission to touch. Must be because she’s female, not an alpha,  _ or _ a talking whatever. “That’s why it’s important not to be gullible, unlike you.”

 

“I am  _ not  _ gullible,” Peter hisses. The blonde presses the side of his mask and throws it at her (which she chucks back a second later).

 

“So you  _ really  _ though that your old man was gonna eat you?” Rocket asks with a snort. “Even  _ I _ wouldn’t believe that, Quill.”

 

“He’s blue!” Peter screams in embarrassment, cheeks flushing red. “I assumed everyone that was blue and tall and with something weird on the top of their heads ate people like me!”

 

“. . .excuse me.”

 

Rocket’s ears perk up and he looks away towards the side of the ship.. Tony’s body gives a violent shudder and he swallows visibly when everyone’s eyes turn to him. One hand grips the hem of the shirt while the other grips the leather seat the omega is currently sitting on. He looks terrified. 

 

“Yeah?” Rocket asks as gently as he possibly can. 

 

Tony looks away at that and starts to fidget with his hands. “I, uh, wanted to know if you could uh, possibly tell me where my alpha is? Please.”

 

“He’s in a special sack.” Peter motions to the back of their ship. “Over there. Don’t worry, we poked air holes in it.”

 

Rocket would have slapped the curly-haired teen if Tony weren’t crying. Steve isn’t too far from them, but the omega must still feel terrible. He rushed to the other omega’s side and sticked out his hands. “Look here, Stark,” he says. “We’re just doin’ our job. Stephen can explain later, alright?”

 

Tony nods and uses the hem of his sleeve to wipe his nose. This must be the omega’s first heat because there’s no way Anthony Stark would cry in front of a group of teens and aliens he just met. The young Stark is apparently one of the richest people in the United States and one of the most self-kepped and determined too. If the guy’s crying his eyes out and freaking out over a talking raccoon and a cocky, music loving Peter Quill-- something really must be wrong. 

 

“We should take him to Strange now,” Gamora says flatly. Her voice sounds as cold as space itself. 

 

Rocket swallows down the lump of guilt lodged in his throat. No going back now.  “Yeah, we probably should.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“Strange, open up! We’ve got what you’ve been waitin’ for.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Drax whispers. 

 

“Totally,” Rocket answers and holds in his breath while he hears footsteps coming closer. They had flown in as quickly as they could to the academy. The fact that Strange wanted Stark delivered to the school was alarming. No one dared question him though, because it would better to be confused and alive instead of dead.

 

“Finally,” the sorcerer says when he swings open the door. “I was starting to think you had betrayed me. But now that I see you  _ did _ complete the mission, I couldn't be happier. Thank you, Guardians, for all your hard work and dedication.”

 

“That’s what we do,” Rocket sighs. They shouldn't be doing it at all. Saving people and planets is what they do, not kidnapping good guys and taking their mates only to have them given to cold-hearted weirdos. “Here ya go.” He shoves Tony forward until the omega is tumbling into the dimly light room that must be Strange’s quarters. 

 

“Again, thank you very much,” Strange says with a thin smile as he grabs Stark by the waist.  “You may go now. I have some business to attend to.”

 

The way the teen says ‘business’ makes him want to puke. But he can’t obviously, because they’ve got places to be. Plus, puke it really hard to get out of his fur-- he knows from experience.

 

“We’ll just be on our way,” Peter says dumbly. “See you later.”

 

Strange doesn’t even say goodbye. He slams the door shut in their faces. Rocket pounces to his knapsack almost immediately and pulls out his tablet. 

 

“Dude, are you going to spy on them? That’s gross.”

 

“It might be gross,” Rocket starts. “But what’s  _ more _ gross is Strange thinkin’ he can take advantage of an omega in heat. That’s  _ rape _ , Quill. Tony can hardly think about anything else than feeling better and getting  _ fucked _ . And now that we freakin’ kidnapped his alpha, he’s got no choice but to submit to any other alpha that tries to help him.”

 

Peter gapes and looks towards the door.  “I--  _ fuck _ , Rocket. I’m so-”

 

“It ain’t your fault,” Rocket interrupts with a groan. “We just have to make sure Strange doesn’t do anything other than  _ talk _ with Stark. Clothes come off? We attack. I attached a camera to Tony’s shoulder. It’ll hop of and attach to the ceiling so we can get a better look at things.”

 

Drax chuckles and pats him on the shoulder again. “See?  _ This _ is why I come to you for advice, Rocket.”

 

“Heh. Thanks.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The only reason he doesn’t take things to the  _ next _ level is because he doesn’t want to scare off Tony. His heat might be in full swing, but he’s still got very sensitive emotions that must be dealt with carefully. Instead, he looks at the omega from top to bottom and grins.

 

“How are you, my lovely omega?”

 

Tony frowns, eyebrows creasing adorably. “I, uh, I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

The fact that he didn’t question ‘my omega’ makes Strange’s inner alpha rumble. So far everything seems to be going as planned. Stephen moves the omega to the bed, letting him sit comfortably in the middle of the freshly washed sheets the alpha had bathed in his scent. 

 

“How are you?” Tony asks finally. 

 

Stephen shrugs and sits beside the billionaire.  “I am feeling rather well. But, do you know what isn’t making me feel completely great today?”

 

“No.”

 

“That I can’t help you, my dear.”

 

The omega leans forward and licks his lips, looking absolutely breathtaking as he does. “With-- with what..?”

 

“With your heat,” Stephen starts, fighting off the urge to take the omega right then and there. His innocence is making it hard to control himself. Tony is usually very cocky to a point that the older teen finds it difficult  _ not _ to be annoyed. “You must be in so much pain,  _ sweetheart. _ ”

 

Using Steve’s nickname for him must have been a bit too much. Tony’s eyes widen and he moves backwards until his back is pressed against the headboard of the bed. It isn't such a bad reaction, Stephen thinks, because his nose is filled with the lovely smell of slick. Oh, how sweet it smells. 

 

“Steve helps me,” Tony whispers as he covers his lovely body with his arms. “He’s my alpha.”

 

Stephen growls. Of course. “Steve isn’t your alpha, my dear. You are mistaken. Did Steve give you pups? I think not. He must not love you as much as he said because true alpha’s complete the whole cycle, sweetheart. I can do all that and much more if you let me.”

 

Tony shakes his head but the even  _ stronger _ smell of slick says otherwise. 

 

“Don’t you want to be filled?” Stephen whispers sharply, voice filled with lust. “Imagine how good it would feel to give birth to an alpha’s pups.”

 

“I want that,” Tony slurs as he fights to keep his head up instead of letting fall to the side so that he can expose his neck. The last thing he wants is to betray Steve and to let his shoulders fall in invitation. “But, but I don’t think you’re the one to do that.”

 

“It’s because Rogers has convinced you, my dear, that he is the one. Why else do you think the guardians brought you here and took that fool away? It was because they knew that that so called ‘alpha’ wasn’t good enough for you.” Stephen holds out a hand and tugs the hem of the omega’s shirt. “You’re even wearing that fool’s clothing. That’s another reason why you can’t get him out of your head.” He sticks his hand under the shirt and runs his fingers down Tony’s trembling stomach. “Right here. Can you feel that? Right here is where our pups would be.” Tony whines despite himself and lets him touch. His neck, bare and swollen, flushes even more when he finally exposes it to the warm air. “That’s it, my love. Let me take care of you,” Strange says and he moves up the bed so that he’s on top of the squirming teen. He’s so close, oh so close, to finally having his dreams fulfilled. He brushes his thumb against Anthony’s swollen skin and presses his lips to it, watching it tremble even more at the contact. His nose catches a whiff of slick that’s two times stronger than the one before. Strange hums in content and kisses his tan neck again, again, and  _ again  _ until-

 

“ _ Hey you son of bitch. Get your freakin’ disgustin’ hands off of Tony Stark!” _

 

Strange finds himself thrown to the floor before he can even process what’s happening. He stumbles and picks himself right up when his cape gives him a boost. The small raccoon, tattooed-covered green guy, green girl, and Peter Quill are standing in the middle of the room with giant-sized guns in each hand.

 

“Put yer hands where I can see ‘em,” the raccoon yells. “Or we’ll shoot.”

 

Strange chuckles at that and takes a step forward, raising his hands because he knows the teens are foolish enough to do what they say. “My friends, there’s no reason to get violent.”

 

“Oh there sure is you piece of shit,” Quill growls as he points his weapon to the sorcerer's head. “Taking advantage of Stark? Not cool man, not cool at  _ all _ . I thought you were a good guy, but apparently I was wrong. So, so,  _ so _ wrong.”

 

“I wasn’t and am not taking advantage of Tony,” Stephen says defensively as he looks towards the writhing omega still laying on the bed. “I’m simply helping him. That’s all I’m doing.” These stupid kids. They’re only wasting his precious time with his future mate. “And Tony needs to be helped now. Can’t you smell that, Quill? The beautiful and intoxicating smell of  _ heat _ .” 

 

“Oh yeah I can,” Peter yells with a nod.”But I’m not a damn pervert. I, unlike  _ you _ , know how to respect and how to control myself!!”

 

Respect? Strange has enough respect for everyone and everything on the planet. He didn’t save Earth just because. He had to have had respect for the massive thing, including every human being on it-- betas, alphas,  _ and  _ omegas. It’s just that sometimes people tend to get in his way. In this case, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark himself. “I have plenty of respect, guardians. Now please, leave me and my omega alone.”

 

“He ain’t your omega,” the raccoon spits. “He ain’t belong to nobody or no thing. Steve Rogers is his mate and you can’t change that no matter what you tell ‘im. He may be an omega and you might be an alpha, but that doesn't give you any sort of authority.”

 

“He wants  _ me _ ,” Strange snarls and lets his cape drape over his shoulders again. “Not that foolish Steven.”

 

“Foolish?” The tattooed guy asks as he puts his gun on the ground. “Man, he just took ‘your’ omega without you even noticing!”

 

Stephen blinks and turns to the bed. Tony is gone. Oh, bloody hell. He has to get him back before he’s reunited with Steven.“Where is he?!”

 

“Far, far away from you,” the green girl says with a smirk. “And he’ll be even  _ farther  _ from you when we take you to jail.”

 

“For what?” Stephen asks mockingly. He looks towards the door and thinks. He could escape easily. But escaping, however, would only ruin his reputation even more. He could kill everyone of them too, but that won’t be easy.

 

“For thinking ya could rape Tony Stark,” Rocket says motioning with his weapon. “And breaking school conduct. Oh and did I mention kidnapping?”

 

“You did that yourself,” Stephen sneers.    
  


Quill laughs and puts a hand on his hip. “But you told us to, dude. We didn’t think you were gonna go  _ this  _ far. We made a really,  _ really _ shitty mistake. Anyway, my pops got me and my buds fixed up so the only one going to prison today is  _ you _ , Dr. Strange.”

 

“That is, if you can catch me.”

 

_ “Already did you little prick.” _

 

Stephen stiffens and looks over his shoulder-- a blue man and a large group of odd looking men. “Oh,  _ c’mon _ . You are so foolish and idiotic that it’s hurting my eyes. You are all wasting my precious time, if you haven't noticed.”

 

“Them must be horrible eyes then,” the blue guy says as he grins. “ ‘Cause the only foolish and idiotic person here is you.” 

 

Strange never knew a whistle and a punch to the gut could hurt so much. He finds himself heaving and gasping for air when someone tugs him upwards by his cape. The teen kicks whoever’s behind him but misses and gasps again when he’s tugged higher up.

 

“Hey dad!” He hears Quill yell excitedly. It this a family reunion now? Strange snorts despite his pain and tries to kick again.

 

“Sup, Pete. This here must be that omega harasser you was talking about. My and my crew ‘ill make sure to give him a piece of our minds.” The blue man must be behind him because the stench of leather and blood can’t possibly be coming from him. He kicks once more and grunts when he’s turned in the man’s grasp. “My boy told me lots about you and from what I’ve heard, ya sure are stubborn,” the man slurs and points behind him to the large group of men. “This here is my ravager crew. They all know pretty well how to put people like you into place.”

 

“I am not going anywhere,” Stephen hisses, staring directly into his eyes. He has to admit, the man is very creepy looking. “You have no right to take me away  _ or _ to teach me a lesson. I know perfectly what I did and what I’m going to do now.”

 

“And that is?” Blue guy asks, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Stephen smirks. “Teleporting. Or how you would describe it, ‘running away’.” In that moment, his cape jolts out like a board and knocks over the blue man. Strange turns around as quickly as he can and summons a portal. There’s shooting behind him. Thankfully, his cape manages to protect him from it. “Guardians of the galaxy, you’ve made a very grave mistake in getting between Tony and I”, he yells over the weapons. “I shall be back. And then you won’t be able to stop me without sacrificing one of your one.”

 

“Get ‘em!” Rocket exclaims as he runs towards the glowing teen. But they’re too late. Strange disappears and there isn’t even a single trace to prove he was once there. The smells of alpha, heat, and lust are all gone too. He coughs and turns to his team in agony. He knows he shouldn’t be worrying, they’ve stopped worse before-- but somehow he feels like the alpha wasn’t kidding. They have to protect Tony at all costs. Heat or not, Strange isn’t going to stop until he’s taken him and made him his own-- both inside  _ and _ out. 

 

“What do we do now?” 

 

Rocket clicks his tongue and faces Quill with the straightest face he can muster. “Instead of protecting the galaxy from jack-ass aliens,” he starts. “We’re gonna have to protect Tony freakin’ Stark from a really horny, bearded white guy with magical powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE THING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS PLEASE, IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey meets the guardians, Yondu gets overprotective, and Steve starts to smell bad.

“Mr. Rhodes.”

 

“ _ Hmm?” _

 

“Mr. Rhodes, I am afraid I have some bad news.”

 

He should care. But he doesn’t, only because bad news are so common at the academy. People are always punching each other, kicking each other, and even throwing themselves off of roofs trying to fly. It’s ridiculous. Anyway, he’s tired as hell. He’d just arrived from an international training session and all he can think about is taking the longest nap of his life.

 

“What asshole got into a fight this time?” He asks while stifling a yawn.

 

“Anthony did, Mr. Rhodes.”

 

His inner alpha spikes at the mention of the genius. Oh lord, what now. He lets out an annoyed sigh and rolls out of his bed, covered with homework assignments and some of the omega’s latest inventions. Sleep will have to wait. “Can I ask with whom?” The computer is silent for a moment. Rhodes had gotten used to the artificial intelligence being around. Tony had been planning to install him into the actual room, instead of an old MacBook. So when Jar doesn’t respond right away, he frowns and adds, “ _ Oh no _ .”

 

“That is certainly the right term, young alpha.”

 

James runs his hands down his face, fingers curling in the skin of his cheeks. He hopes the omega is at least in Fury’s office because if he isn’t, that means he’ll have to look through every hallway and corridor. He knows Tony’s scent by heart — finding him wouldn’t be a problem, but having to search is irritating even for him. 

 

“Sir is currently with Yondu Udonta’s son and his group of friends known for calling themselves ‘the guardians’. According to Anthony, he is being hunted down by Stephen Strange.”

 

“Hunted down?” Rhodes snatches his phone from their shared desk and growls when he finds no messages  _ or  _ missed calls. Tony should have contacted him. He should have called at  _ least _ . He knows how worried he gets when he goes missing. They’ve known each other for years now. It’s obvious to James when something’s  _ off _ . He texts Tony a quick ‘ _ wtf’ _ and checks the calendar thrown lazily over the nightstand. 

 

_ Take suppressants- TS _

 

They couldn’t have failed. The omega had purchased the most expensive and reliable one’s on the market. The ones meant for powerful and important people just like Tony himself. Whatever company that had created them wouldn’t risk getting sued the fuck out of. It wouldn’t be worth the risk.

 

“His vitals? Can you read his vitals for me?” He manages to say without sounding too desperate.  _ Keep it cool _ , he thinks to himself,  _ no need to freak. _

 

“Anthony seems to be fine. Except, I am picking up some traces of arousement. Extreme arousement, to be precise. It appears young sir is in heat,” Jarvis states. “If I were you, Mr. Rhodes, I would go out and find him.”

 

James lets out a huff and rolls his shoulders, cringing when they moan in protest  with an ugly  _ ‘crk’ _ . “Where is he?” He asks finally, deciding he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he ignored the situation all together. His conscious wouldn’t let him.

“Sir is on the guardian's’ milano, situated a couple of miles away from Earth’s atmosphere.”

 

“Fuck me.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Drink this here juice,” the first mate said offering a shaking cup. “It’ll make you feel mighty better soon. It’s made of some special healin’ berries we got from Xandar. They’re supposed to help with heats.”

 

Tony stared at the frothy, thick liquid inside of the container and had to refrain from gagging. Heat or not, he couldn’t be rude.  _ Especially _ to those who had just saved him from a horny maniac. “Uh, thank you,” he said and took the glass slowly. “You  _ really _ shouldn’t have.” Okay, maybe he was being an ass after all. But he doesn’t even know what type of place  _ Xandar  _ is, so you can’t really blame him for not wanting to drink it.

 

“So you’s very rich, eh?” The blue man, sitting across them in what he assumed was the captain’s seat, asked. Tony could only manage a small nod. He knew that Peter’s old man wasn't exactly a friend of the law. In reality, his own dad wasn’t much a friend of all things rule related either-- Tony really wasn’t one to judge. 

 

From the ladder of the crammed  _ Milano _ , there was a loud crash and groan. The omega flinched on instinct and looked up to see one of what also seemed to be  _ thousands _ of alphas on the ship: Peter himself. 

 

“Seriously, you blue douche? The first thing you ask him is if he’s as rich as you heard he would be,” the alpha said, a twinge of embarrassment lying beneath his obvious annoyance. 

 

“I was just wonderin’,” the blue man huffs and turns back in his chair to tinker with the flashing screens surrounding the ship's main windows. Tony stifles a snort. He swallows the last bit of remedy the first mate had given him, puckering up his face at the sour and bitter taste. And he thought  _ cough _ medicine was disgusting. 

 

“ _ I am groot _ .”

 

Tony stiffens again. That’s a voice he’s never heard. Looking down, he almost shrieks at what he sees; a small, talking  _ tree _ . “What the fuck,” he says blankly. The ship fills with laughter and cackling instantly, despite not trying to look weak this whole time-- his ears burn and he  _ really _ wants to jump out the nearest shoot. 

 

“He says you look like a ‘very rich’ type of person ”

 

The omega looks beside the talking tree thing.  _ Rocket _ , the talking raccoon (who apparently didn’t like being called a raccoon) was snickering, his paw clasping the small tree’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ I am groot.” _

 

“He also says that he likes your arm. That if he could wish for one thing, that he’d wish for an arm like that,” Rocket continues. He looks down at  _ Groot _ and frowns. “Seriously?  _ That’s  _ what you would wish for? Your arm’s already cool as it is, you can shoot  _ vines _ out of it. Mine can only grab things.”

 

“ _ I am groot! _ ”

 

“No they’re not dangerous to your health! You can’t even  _ feel _ splinters, ya idiot. Your whole body’s made of freaking wood. Wood on wood doesn’t work that way.”

 

“Could you two stop and save that shitty conversation for another time? We’re kind of busy here,” Peter exclaims in annoyance. “I think something, or better yet  _ someone _ is tracking us.” The screens light u[ with a fuzzy, gray figure that resembles a bulky robot. “I think it’s a dude in a metal suit,” the alpha adds. His eyes squint as he flips through the footage.

 

_ Metal suit _ . Tony’s the one with the metal suits, the  _ iron _ suits. There’s no one else who could possibly track things with that type of machinery or fly through earth's atmosphere without dying except him. Him and  _ only him _ . He stiffens for the third time. Well, there is  _ someone  _ else who has an iron suit.

 

Rhodey.

 

“ _ Aaand _ the something slash someone is right behind us!” Quill hauls himself from the screens and runs across the Milano, hands grabbing a gun and a mask. Around him, the other guardians run around like ants picking up as many weapons as they can hold. 

 

“Shit’s about to get real!” Rocket yells. 

 

That only fuels Tony’s nerves even more. He pulls Steve’s sweater closer to himself and cowers slightly in his seat.  _ It couldn't be Rhodey _ , he thinks.  _ He doesn’t even know what happened. _

 

“When was it not real?!” Peter yells back. Before the raccoon has time to respond, the communication system gets filled with a familiar voice. 

 

“ _ I don’t know who the fuck you guys are or how the fuck you know Tony, but I ain’t leaving until I see him and take him back with me so you all better let me in or I am blowing you into the fucking sun. Understand?” _

 

“That doesn’t sound like Strange,” Gamora whispers.

 

Tony shakes his head and stands. “That’s because it isn’t him,” he explains quietly. “You can all put your guns down, the one out there is my overprotective honey bear who somehow managed to find me.”  _ Somehow _ is a lie. He definitely found him because of one certain someone who’s currently inside his old computer’s hard-drive,  _ Jarvis _ .

 

“Honey bear..?” Peter cocks his head but either way sets down his gun. The alpha’s gaze darts to the bathroom door where Steve was taking a shower. They had forced him to the second they had gotten on the ship. If the alpha didn’t shower quickly, he’d set off another strong wave of Tony’s heat. Washing away extra pheromones was a thing, according to the first mate. 

 

“He’s my best friend.” He only has one alpha. Rhodey might  _ be  _ an alpha, but they aren’t mated. Sure, they have a bond but it’s the type of bond that just  _ happens _ . The one where you promise unconditional love to each other as friends, acquaintances, as  _ family _ . Their bond had been up and running for years now.

 

Peter nods. “Oh,” he starts. “That’s good to know. I really didn’t want to shoot anyone in the head today.”

 

The thought makes Tony want to gag again. He didn’t need to know that. 

 

“I guess we’ll have to let him in then,” Rocket says and then snickers again. “We don’t wanna be  _ blown into the fucking sun!” _

 

Even Tony can’t hold back a slight snicker. Sometimes Rhodey can bit a  _ bit _ over the top when it comes to making threats. 

 

The Milano’s back door creaks as it opens, yellow lights blinking as a warning for the temporary change in air. The ship fills with the sound of whirring and repulsors. 

 

“So it was a metal suit,” Peter exhales. “ _ Cool _ .”

 

After the Milano’s doors shut closed again Rhodey rips off his face plate. Tony’s eyes are met with a genuine scowl. He winces.  _ Fuck here comes my lecture _ .

 

“Out of all of the places,” James says slowly. “You went to  _ space _ !”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn’t pick up the fucking phone, didn’t bother to send me any messages and did I mention that you didn’t bother to even tell me what the hell was going on?!” The dark-skinned alpha strides across the room, armor peeling away piece by piece as he does. “I had to talk to  _ Jarvis _ of all things just to find out where you were. I had to contact Fury  _ and  _ go around running like an idiot asking everyone on campus if they knew why you happened to be in Earth’s atmosphere!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony tried again. This time is sounded more like a squeak. He hadn’t meant to worry Rhodes. He didn’t even  _ know _ any of this would happen. It was the last thing he had expected. 

 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time, Tones,” Rhodey growls. “I was worried fucking  _ sick _ .” Now they’re standing face to face, their foreheads inches away from each other’s. 

 

Other than anger and betrayal, Tony could see the wavering concern in James’ gaze. After a couple more seconds of intense staring the alpha’s face contorts and the omega finds himself being pulled into a tight hug. “ _ Oof, _ ” he gasps. Rhodes’ familiar scent of pine fills his senses and Tony keens, eyes fluttering shut at the warmth that slowly starts spreading across his chest. 

 

“You do that again and I swear I’ll destroy every one of your gadgets.” Rhodey pauses, most likely taking in his change in his scent. “Jarvis included,” he adds. “ _ After _ he tells me where you are, obviously.”

 

Tony nods in agreement. He knows  _ too _ well that Rhodey  _ would _ do such thing. 

 

The alpha buries his face further into the billionaire’s neck. He stops suddenly and grabs Tony by the shoulders. “And since when have you been mated to Steve Rogers?” James asks, gaze going back to that intense stare as he glances down to the omega’s neck and the guardian team. “And since when have all of you creeps known Tony?” 

 

“It’s hard  _ not to  _ know him when he’s all over television,” Peter starts, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “I’m also pretty sure we saw some books on him in Xandar. The Sovereign also included him in their monthly magazine this April —  not that I  _ read _ them or anything —  but I think you get the point.” The blonde’s face still for a couple of seconds, eyebrows bunching up together in thought. “How long have we known him in person? Uh, well like three hours. I take some classes at the academy, so I do see him often.”

 

“ _ We  _ aren’t who you gotta be worried ‘bout though,” the blue man adds. “Ask rat here, he can tell ya everything.”

 

“I’m guessing the rat is that weird-ass raccoon,” Rhodes says glancing down. “Care to explain?”

 

Rocket rolls his eyes and growls. Tony makes a note to apologize to him later. 

 

“I ain’t a raccoon. Anyways, your friend Tony here is in quite a bit of trouble. Stephen Strange wants to get his hands on him, wants him to be his  _ omega _ . He doesn’t care if Tony wants to or not. He’s  _ also _ ignorin’ the fact that this particular omega already happens to be mated to someone else.” Rocket stretches his arms over his head, eyes averting anyone’s gaze. By the stern look on Rhodey’s face, Tony can tell that nothing else needs to be said.  _ He wants to rape him _ , is the message.  _ And he already tried _ .

 

“The problem is his powers,” Gamora says quietly. “We can’t simply kill him, we don’t have the right to. Whether in Space or on Terra, all of us could still end up behind bars.  _ Even _ if some of us are galaxy savers. He’s too powerful for any of us, even Yondu, to control.”

 

Wordlessly, the alpha beside him releases Tony’s shoulders and walks up to Peter. The other alpha tenses, eyes widening slightly in something akin to alarm. The blue man rustles through his jacket and pulls out an arrow, setting it down on the arm of his chair, eyes fixated on both of them.

 

“So you’re the leader of this group?” Rhodes asks him. He sniffs the air and turns to the front of the ship. “And you’re his alpha..?  _ Mate _ , I mean.”

 

Both Peter and Yondu flush instantly, a loud “ _ No!” _ escaping their lips before Rocket and Drax even have time to laugh. 

 

“He’s my —  he’s not my — we are  _ so _ not mated! He’s my  _ dad _ for Pete’s,  _ my,  _ sake,” the blonde alpha stampers, face a bright red. “I just smell like him because well,  _ we have to smell like each other. _ It’s a centaurian custom,” Peter explains. He whirls around to face the blue man. “ _ Help me _ dammit, you big blue doofus.”

 

The blue man lets out a barking laugh, face still a slight shade of red. “We ain’t mates,” he says. “But he  _ is _ part of my pack. Got a bond too, so don’t any of you be getting any ideas. He gotta smell like me so others know —  not sure if you  _ other _ Terrans do that but where I come from that’s how things ‘suppoused to be.”

 

“Well that explains a lot,” Rhodes utters under his breath. “Okay then, sorry for assuming.”

 

Peter crosses his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Not forgiven,” he says. “Nope. Can’t just  _ erase  _ that thought from my head.  _ Gross.” _

 

Tony forces out a chuckle and looks down at the dirty, metal floor of the ship. Speaking of mates, he misses Steve.  _ Steve _ who’s been in the shower for over an hour using another of the first mate’s ‘special’ remedies. His heat was a bitch to begin with, but having to have his alpha  _ shower _ for a goddamn hour was crossing the line. He made another mental note to sue  _ Novartis _ , the company that had been selling him his suppressants, the minute they got back to Earth when he could  _ actually _ have some decent wifi. 

 

“James,” someone says. And Tony almost about moans because  _ finally. _

 

“Rogers,” Rhodey says in return. His face tightens to the type of look Tony constantly gets whenever the alpha gets pissed. “Good to see you.”

  
“Back at you,” Steve adds with a firm nod. The alpha scans the room quickly and once his eyes meet Tony’s, he rushes over to the omega, hands wrapping around his middle. “Hey,” he breaths. “Missed you.”

“Mhm,” Tony hums in content. He would cuddle up to his alpha, but he can feel every pair of eyes on them. So much for privacy. He lets Steve scent him before pushing him away softly. The new smell to Steve made his stomach curl uncomfortably. To be honest, he smells like dog shit.  _ The remedy _ , he thought,  _ or maybe not _ .

 

“I’m guessing you’ve heard the news,” Steve says to Rhodes, seemingly unfazed by Tony shoving him away. 

 

James nods. “Yeah, I have. I’ve  _ also _ heard of the romance you two apparently have now,” he states. “Really though, no one bothers to tell me  _ anything  _ these days. Even Janet, who’s  _ Janet,  _ didn’t tell me a thing.”

 

_ That’s because she promised me she wouldn’t, _ Tony doesn’t say. She might be the complete and utter gossip of the academy, but even  _ she _ has her boundaries. When he’s involved, especially.

 

“Things have been pretty rough,” his alpha explains. “It’s been hard to communicate with anyone, even you. As the official alpha of your best friend, I apologize.”

 

“Official alpha my  _ ass _ ,” Rhodey whispers. Tony tenses and gives him his  _ what the fuck _ look, which seems to ease the alpha only a bit. 

 

Instead of the lights and screens flashing this time, the ship's alarms blare twice as loud as the campus alerts when there's a villain on the premise. The omega inside of him cries out in fear and shock, Tony reels back in his seat again, hugging his arms to his chest in vain. He has a feeling it isn’t Janet who’s approaching. 

 

It has to be Strange.

 

“Get around Stark!” Rocket yells. “Everyone grab a weapon. I don’t care if it’s a tool wren — ”

 

The small animal never gets to finish his sentence. The ship’s lights shut off with a loud, ugly groan and the next thing Tony knows, he’s being pulled away from Steve and up into the air. From across the room, he hears Peter scream.

 

The scream is followed by a whistle.

  
And the whistle is followed by a sharp yell of “ _ son”  _ and the complete loss of feeling in all of the omega’s limbs.


End file.
